


Camion

by Tatsu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Dis "camion" !<br/>— Non…<br/>— Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !"<br/>Un gosse. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'était Wade Wilson aux yeux de Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camion

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici ma toute première fic Spideypool ! :D Alors, c'est super court parce que je ne me sens pas encore vraiment à l'aise. Mais Voidonce, pour l'une de ses fics Spideypool, avait demandé sur un groupe Facebook des mots à intégrer dans sa fic. J'ai proposé camion et champignon. Mais j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de mettre mon grain de sel XD Voici donc le résultat.

Peter savait qu'il devait s'attendre à tout avec Wade. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'arrivait plus à être surpris par les folies de celui qui était connu sous le nom de Deadpool. Il en était plutôt blasé, en fait. Ce type ne grandirait jamais dans sa tête, c'était affligeant.

C'est pourquoi il soupira quand l'autre lui dit :

— Dis "camion" !

— Non…

— Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Un gosse. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'était Wade Wilson aux yeux de Peter Parker. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de venir le voir ? Oui, il se sentait seul dans son appartement miteux. Mais de là à préférer la compagnie de ce fou… ?

— Pourquoi tu veux faire cette blague stupide avec moi ? Je n'ai pas de seins.

"Espèce de demeuré" faillit-il rajouter. Mais bon, Peter n'était pas du genre à insulter les gens pour si peu. Même si Wade l'aurait quand même mérité.

— Alors, tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre en le disant ! argua Deadpool.

Même si, avec son masque, son sourire n'était pas visible, il était en revanche parfaitement audible au ton de sa voix. Celui qui se cachait sous le masque de Spiderman aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il lui avait tenu tête et refusé de jouer à ce jeu stupide jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, il avait bien moins de patience que l'autre.

— Camion, dit-il, blasé au possible.

S'il avait pu voir l'expression de Wade à cet instant, il aurait sans doute pris peur. Et se serait aussi enfui. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Et il resta donc parfaitement immobile lorsque Deadpool s'approcha de lui. En fait, il lui portait à peine attention. Ce qui expliquait qu'il fut surpris par ce que fit l'autre.

Wade s'était arrêté très proche de lui et, en moins d'une seconde, lui avait violemment agrippé les fesses.

— Pouet pouet ! s'exclama-t-il, victorieux, tandis que Peter laissait échapper un cri beaucoup trop aigu pour un homme.

Ce dernier s'éloigna prestement, regardant l'autre, outré. Non, mais vraiment…

— Oh ! Allez, Spidey ! Boude pas ! C'était drôle !

— Non...


End file.
